creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Horror z dzieciństwa
Witaj. Nazywam się Diana i mam 14 lat. Obecnie przebywam w domu dziecka. Dla niektórych może być to dziwne, że umieszczam takie treści w formie pasty, lecz nie mam innego wyboru. Nikt nie chce mi wierzyć w to, co stało się w jasny dzień w moim rodzinnym domu. Możesz w to uwierzyć lub nie, dla mnie to jest prawie obojętne. Piszę, ponieważ nie dałabym rady dalej iść z tym przez życie. Pamiętam ten dzień, w którym moja starsza siostra o imieniu Zofia miała pierwszą komunię św. Miałam zaledwie cztery lata. Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki moja rodzina nie zaczęła pić. Tato położył mnie w łóżeczku, lecz i tak nie mogłam zasnąć. Wokół słyszałam krzyki. Zaczęłam płakać. Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam, że moja matka biegnie pijana po schodach do mojego pokoju. Więcej już nic nie pamiętam oprócz strachu, bólu i ciemności z tamtej nocy. Już nigdy nie zobaczyłam swojej mamy w domu. Wychowywał mnie tato, on był normalny i nie miał żadnych nałogów. *** Kilka lat później, gdy wracałam ze szkoły, usłyszałam błagalne miauczenie kota. Ja należałam do wrażliwych dziewczynek, więc pobiegłam w stronę dźwięku. Gdy byłam na miejscu, nie zauważyłam nic, co by mogło miauczeć. Biegłam wzdłuż polnej ścieżki. Zatrzymałam się ok. 50 m przed lasem, nie chciałam tam iść, więc z płaczem wróciłam do domu. Weszłam do środka, jednak tam nikogo nie było, przestraszyłam się i nadal łkając, pobiegłam schodami na górę potykając się o jeden z nich. Spadłam na sam dół. Najwyraźniej straciłam przytomność, bo obudziłam się w swoim łóżku "podłączona" do jakiegoś urządzenia. Wstałam i zeszłam na dół z nadzieją, że są tam mój tato i siostra, nikogo tam jednak nie było. Przecierając oczy spojrzałam na zegarek. Widniała na nim 13:32. Czyli Zofia była w szkole, a mój ojciec w pracy, przynajmniej tak myślałam. Oczy nadal mnie trochę szczypały, więc poszłam do łazienki. Gdy spojrzałam w lustro, było w nim inne odbicie mnie, lecz nadal mnie, więc na początku zdziwiłam się. Miałam nieco dłuższe włosy i inny, doroślejszy wyraz twarzy. Poszłam do kuchni, ponieważ odczuwałam głód. Otworzyłam lodówkę, ku mojemu zdziwieniu w środku nie było nic prócz dawno przeterminowanego mleka i kawałka sera. Tym razem przestraszyłam się, otwierałam wszystkie szafki w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek. Nic nie znalazłam. Po około godzinie rozpaczy, ruszyłam na miasto nie miałam przy sobie pieniędzy, aby sobie coś kupić do jedzenia, chociażby suchą bułkę, bo głód wciąż nie dawał mi spokoju. Nagle zza rogu wyłoniła się sylwetka mężczyzny, około 25-30 lat. Zatrzymał się i przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie, a następnie zaczął do mnie podchodzić. Przestraszyłam się i zaczęłam uciekać. Chodź nie miałam już sił, dobiegłam do kawiarni, myśląc, że mnie nie zauważy w towarzystwie innych osób. Niestety myliłam się. Nie znajomy wyszedł do środka i pokazał mi swoje dokumenty. Ja zlana potem, przeczytałam nazwisko mężczyzny, które było takie same jak moje. - Tato? - spytałam drżącym głosem. - Tak, trochę się zmieniłem, ale bez przesady, nie trzeba było uciekać. Szukałem cię po całym mieście. Zamówię ci coś. Po całej tej aferze dowiedziałam się, że gdy upadłam ze schodów, uderzyłam głową w podłogę i zapadłam w śpiączkę. Spałam sześć miesięcy. Gdy spytałam go, dlaczego w lodówce nic nie ma, odpowiedział, że wydał wszystkie swoje oszczędności na sprzęt lekarski, co wpłynęło również na jego zaniedbany wygląd. Kilka miesięcy później, gdy nadrobiłam zaległości w szkole, znów tam uczęszczałam. Zostało mi tylko dwa i pół miesiąca nauki. Wszyscy jak zwykle pytali mnie, co się ze mną stało. Opowiedziałam im całą prawdę, jednak oni nie wierzyli mi, a przynajmniej kilku. Zaczęli mówić na mnie "Śpiąca królewna", co mi w ogóle nie przeszkadzało, do czasu kiedy nie wymyślili nowego przezwiska, które by mnie zraniło. Grupka chłopaków, z wyższej klasy od mojej, gdy tylko mnie zobaczyli, krzyczeli: - Ej młoda nieobecna! Cho no tutaj! - jeden z nich. Ja wtedy przyspieszyłam kroku, aby żaden z nich do mnie nie podbiegł. Na marne. Zaczęłam biec, oni i tak mnie dogonili. Któryś, złapał mnie od tyłu za plecak i rzucił na ziemię. Ja uderzyłam twarzą w chodnik, przez co leciała ci krew z nosa, i miałam kilka zadrapań. Na szczęście, na dworze był nauczyciel na dyżurze. Odciągnął ode mnie chłopaka, który chciał mnie najwyraźniej kopać. Podniosłam się na dłoniach. Usłyszałam z daleka jego krzyk. - Idź spać szatanie! - uczeń szarpał się z nauczycielem w-f , lecz i tak nie dał rady się uwolnić. Poszłam do pielęgniarki. - Dzień dobry. - powiedziałam, a ta odwróciła się z uśmiechem na twarzy, który szybko zniknął. - Przepraszam, ale ty nie jesteś z tej szkoły i nie mogę ci pomóc. - powiedziała - A-ale ja jestem z tej szkoły, nie było mnie sześć miesięcy. - Nie mogę ci pomóc, takie mamy tu zasady, a teraz idź. - odpowiedziała stanowczo. Łzy nadal lały mi się po policzkach. Z bólu i smutku. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na mnie, gdy szłam korytarzem, prócz nauczycielki historii. Najwyraźniej były lekcje. - Dziecko, co ci się stało? - spytała z troską. - P-pielęgniarka nie chciała mi pomóc. Pani bardzo dobrze mnie zna i można powiedzieć, że byłam jej ulubienicą. - Chodź, ja ci pomogę. - powiedział nauczyciel, przechodząc przez korytarz, najwyraźniej miałam iść za nim. Poszłam. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami kantorka w-f. Uśmiechnął się do mnie i otworzył drzwi, zapraszając mnie do środka. Lubiłam jego lekcje, lecz wolałam ćwiczyć z chłopcami i grać w piłkę nożną. - Unikaj ich. - odezwał się nagle. - Kogo? - spytałam. - Ich, tych chłopaków co dziś Cię zaatakowali. - Dobrze. A dlaczego pielęgniarka nie chciała mi pomóc? - Jest tu nowa od czterech miesięcy, sam jej nie do końca lubię. Pomaga tylko tym, którzy poszli i zapisali się na listę. Naprawdę, czuję, że coś złego dzieje się w tej szkole. Ostatnio wpisało się tu wielu agresywnych uczniów, bo inne ich wyrzucały. Porozmawiam z twoim tatą, aby cię przeniósł tylko ty i niewielu innych jest tu normalnych. - powiedział nadal opatrując mój nos. - Ehhh, złamany... - westchnął. Łzy nadal spływały mi po policzkach, nie mogłam wytrzymać bólu. - R-rozumiem... - mówiłam przez łzy. - Już nie płacz pojedziesz, do szpitala, tam dadzą ci znieczulenie i nic nie będzie cie boleć. - uspokajał mnie, lecz na marne. Pojechałam do szpitala z moim tatą i siostrą. Tam nie czułam się dobrze, wręcz przeciwnie czułam się okropnie. Chciało mi się wymiotować, co chwilę traciłam przytomność i wszystko mnie bolało. Lekarze robili wszystko co w ich mocy, aby ominąć operacji nosa. To musiało się stać, prędzej, czy później, więc nos "naprawiono" chirurgicznie. Po operacji nadal wymiotowałam, robiło mi się słabo i bolała mnie głowa. Jednak, wszystko w środku, było ze mną w porządku. Zostałam w szpitalu jeszcze przez kilka dni, aż objawy znikły. Wróciłam do szkoły. Tym razem zaczęli wyzywać mnie od bociana, bo orteza, którą miałam na twarzy, wyglądała (ich zdaniem) jak dziób ptaka. Ignorowałam uczniów przez dłuższy czas, jednak oni nadal nie dawali mi spokoju. Schowałam się do biblioteki. - Ooo... nasza mała suczka nauczyła się czytać? Jak miło... - powiedział sarkastycznie jeden z moich prześladowców - No, no jak na dwunastolatkę masz... - mówił, zbliżając się do mnie. Ta biblioteka nie była normalna z kilkoma regałami książek, ona miała z dziesiątki półek, a czasem zdawałoby się, że jest ich setki. Często uczniowie chodzili tam na wagary. - Muszę iść. - powiedziałam odkładając książkę. Chciałam obejść chłopaka i wyjść, jednak ten zagrodził mi drogę ręką, ruszyłam w drugą stronę, on jednak i tą mi zablokował. - Psinka chce uciec? Nie ładnie. - zachichotał, patrząc dziwnie w moje oczy, podnosząc do góry lewy kącik ust. Cofnęłam się do tyłu, uderzając plecami o ścianę. Przeraziłam się, myśląc o tym co on może mi zrobić. Pobić, udusić, a może zwalić na mnie regały? Jest tyle możliwości, ale tego się po nim nie spodziewałam. - Mam ci pomóc, czy sama się rozbierzesz po dobroci? - spytał, a moje serce zaczęło szybciej bić. - Hmm... chyba jednak ci pomogę. I bez żadnych pisków, bo się już nie obudzisz, księżniczko. - mówiąc to, wyciągnął z kieszeni scyzoryk. Zrobiło mi się gorąco, moje serce biło tak szybko, że miałam wrażenie, że to już mój koniec. Był bardzo blisko, na tyle, że czułam jego oddech. 'To ten moment' , powiedziałam w myślach i kopnęłam oprawcę, prosto w czuły punkt. Chłopak zgiął się w pół, popchałam go, bo nadal blokował mi drogę i ruszyłam do ucieczki. Schowałam się w toalecie dla dziewcząt. Reszta dnia przeszła mi normalnie. Mój oprawca nie przychodził do szkoły przez wiele dni, tak jak reszta innych. Miałam czas, aby porozmawiać z innymi uczniami w moim wieku. Nikt mnie nie wyśmiewał, ani nie wyzywał. Do czasu. W niedzielę, gdy wyszłam z koleżanką na dwór, poczułam dziwny zapach. Dochodził on z kuchni. Poszłam w tamtym kierunku, już miałam krzyczeć, kiedy zauważyłam szczupłą blondynkę, która stała przy kuchence i coś gotowała. Kobieta szybka mnie zauważyła i odwróciła się napięcie. - Dianusia, kochanie, jak ja dawno cię nie... - zaczęła mówić piskliwie, lecz jej przerwałam. - Kim pani jest, co tutaj robi!? - spytałam, przerażona. - Nie denerwuj się tak, córeczko! Nie pamiętasz mnie?! - Że co?! - spytałam bardziej wkurzona - Moja matka, której odebrano prawa rodzicielskie, gdy za dużo wypiła, kiedy miałam zaledwie cztery latka i za to, że prawie mnie zabiła, jest w moim domu i gotuje!? - wybuchłam. - Spokojnie, wszystko ci wytłumaczę. Byłam na odwykowym, przestałam pić alkohol i palić papierosy, pomyślałam, że przeproszę twojego ojca i pomogę mu w wychowywaniu ciebie i twojej siostry. Tak i zrobiłam, jak sama widzisz wyznaczył mi. Teraz zamieszkałam z wami, cieszysz się? - mówiła z niezwykłą radością, a ja paliłam się ze złości. Moje emocje wyładowały się na kolejnym płaczu. Dziś natomiast, nie wychodziłam z pokoju, nie miałam ochoty oglądać tych ludzi. Czasem słyszałam jakieś śmiechy, rozmowy, niby mojej matki, ale nie zwróciłam na to najmniejszej uwagi. Miałam żal do ojca, ze przeznaczył tej wiedźmie część naszego domu. Szybko zasnęłam. Obudziłam się, około godziny dwunastej, nie opłacało mi iść do szkoły, tym bardziej, że głowa strasznie mnie bolała. Przekręciłam zamek w drzwiach mojego pokoju i wyszłam dwoma krokami za próg. Zasłony w moim pokoju były zasłonięte, światło dzienne przez chwilę lekko mnie oślepiło. Przetarłam oczy dłońmi. *** Gdy otworzyłam oczy, zobaczyłam coś, czego nigdy bym się nie spodziewała. Widok krwi rozmazanej po podłodze był okropny. Czułam nagły przypływ niepokoju, jednak szłam śladem czerwonej cieczy. Prowadziły mnie w stronę schodów. Zatrzymałam się, nie wiedziałam, którą stroną iść, aby nie wdepnąć w krew. Nie miałam wyboru, poszłam po purpurowej cieczy. Doszłam do pokoju Zofii. Drzwi były zamknięte, bałam się otworzyć. Ciekawość zwyciężyła, nacisnęłam klamkę, popchałam drzwi, a widoku, który zastałam nie zapomnę do końca życia. Ciała mojej siostry i ojca były rozszarpane, wszędzie była krew, nawet na suficie. Firanki były podarte, meble zniszczone i powywracane, okno rozbite. Upadłam na kolana, obięłam twarz dłońmi i zaczęłam wyć ze smutku, żalu i złości. Nagle usłyszałam dźwięk radiowozów, jednak nie zmieniłam swojej postawy. Utrata bliskich, to cios prosto w słaby punkt każdego człowieka. Poczułam czyjąś dłoń na moim ramieniu, był to policjant. Podniosłam głowę by zobaczyć postać. Policjant brutalnie złapał mnie za nadgarstek i ciągnął za sobą. Wrzucił mnie do radiowozu i nie czekając, abym zapięła pas, ruszył. Zatrzymał się przy komisariacie policji i zakuł mnie w kajdanki. Szliśmy przez korytarze, aż w końcu otworzył drzwi do jakiegoś pokoju i wpuścił mnie pierwszą. Usiadłam po jednej stronie stołu, bo wiedziałam, że to przesłuchanie. Tak jak myślałam, tak i było. - Nie jestem miły dla młodych zbrodniarzy, więc spytam wprost. Czemu ich zabiłaś? Co oni ci takiego zrobili? Hmm..? - spytał bez żadnych uczuć. Chodził tylko po pokoju z zaplecionymi rękoma. - Ale to n... - Ciii... tylko bez takich - nie dał mi dokończyć. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i powiedziałam: - To ona. - Co? - rzekł rozbawionym głosem. - Oliwia Wilk, to ona - powiedziałam imię i nazwisko mojej matki, wiem, że to ona. - Nie mam do ciebie siły idź już. - po tych słowach podszedł do drzwi i je otworzył. Rozkuł mnie. Spojrzałam na swoje dłonie, były sine od kajdanek i całe we krwi. ' To pewnie jak spadłam na kolana' pomyślałam. Policjant zaprowadził mnie znów na dwór, do radiowozu. Pojechał ze mną do domu dziecka i tam już zostałam. Nie mam obecnie łatwego życia. Trudno żyć ze świadomością, że jestem sierotą. Więc proszę nie narzekaj na swój los, bo nie wiesz co jeszcze w życiu może cię spotkać. Kategoria:Opowiadania